Lying Face Down
by Afrika1995
Summary: Another guilt trip, another pay day. Clarice 'Parker"-Suoh leaves her grandparents after her mother's death to help pay for their retirment. But resentment runs through her, and she soon finds her light at the end of the tunnel thanks to some meddling.
1. Chapter 1

Lying Face Down

* * *

Chapter One  
One Last Chance

_ Things were always complicated when past allegiances are involved,_ she believed as she stepped aboard the private plane. She pulled her bag closer to her as she stepped past the smiling flight attendant, and she tried her best to ignore her. But how dare they smile at her when they knew of her fate?

She sat down in a comfortable seat and leaned back, closing her eyes as she fought an onslaught of tears. While it had been her dream to go to Japan since she was twelve, after seeing a handsome Asian movie star, she never imagined it would come at such a cost.

It had been the day after Christmas that her mother had died, drunk driving home from a bar that was located down the street. She had run a red light and another car had crashed into the side, sending her flying into a building. The next day she was on a plane to Pennsylvania with only her most cherished possessions and her two cats.

And there the nightmare had really begun.

The first few months went smoothly, with the distraught girl in intensive therapy for past hurts. Her birthday came and went and her biggest present was an acting gig at a nearby superstore for a commercial. And it was like she became famous overnight.

The glass was fogging up as she looked outside, seeing the solitary figures of her grandparents. They looked so sad, so desolate, that she just had to muster up the last of her strength to smile at them and look bright and happy.

_ Happy……_some part of her mind mused. Ever since that woman had come to their home, accompanied by her son, she had forgotten what the word meant. And as the plane took off from the ground, and her grandparents disappeared from view, the man came to sit across from her.

He looked sad too, but she was too exhausted to care. The last rays of light faded and she turned away, and as her eyes closed the last few tears squeezed out.

}~*~{

Someone was prodding her gently. As her crystal blue eyes opened and she stared into the warm brown ones before her, she felt part of her despair fade away. Her soul lightened and she looked away from luscious brown and into pearly grey of dawn from the other side of the window. He still stood over her nevertheless.

"We are here," the current Suoh heir said softly.

Her eyebrows rose. "I don't speak Japanese, sir. Your English is excellent, but I hope you have someone who can teach me."

He leaned back, straightening up with a sigh. "Yes, my son can teach you. Clarice, I am so sorry this has happened to you-,"

"Yes, you say that now," she said dangerously, and rose as well. "But you didn't do anything to stop her, did you?"

She grabbed her heavy, very long bag and was out of the plane before Mr. Suoh could even turn around. An escort was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a white limo door held open for her expectantly. She climbed inside without a moment's hesitation and Mr. Suoh was not far behind her.

The ride to Suoh Mansion 1 was a quiet one, with Clarice drifting in and out of sleep. She once woke to Mr. Suoh's surprised gasp, but when she inquired as to what had upset him, he merely shook his head. He had in his lap a computer laptop, which looked so expensive it made her pocket ache, and she assumed he had just witnessed a surprisingly awe-inspiring movie clip.

"We are nearly there sir," the chauffer said from the driver's seat.

"Excellent," the man sighed. "My mother is there, correct?"

"Yes, sir, and young Master Tamaki."

"My son?" Mr. Suoh said in surprise. "Why is my son here? He's never been allowed access before."

"Wow," Clarice whistled sarcastically. "Your mother sure is a charmer. It's a little comforting to know I'm not the only one she's so nice to."

He said nothing, but from the look in his eyes she could tell he was stuck between feeling insulted and angry, or apologetic and agreeing.

The car stopped and the escort got out immediately and opened Clarice's door, taking her heavy bag from her. She hopped out, instinctively reaching for the strap, but the chauffer refused to return it. He waited until Mr. Suoh was standing beside her before retrieving the other bags. When he had done so, they climbed the jade and marble steps together that led to rather impressive double doors made of oak. The knockers were made of solid jade, as were the doorknobs. As a butler that stood at attention beside the doors opened them, she felt something land in her hair.

Mr. Suoh plucked a pink cherry blossom from her golden hair, a few blue streaks clinging to it possessively. He gently brushed them away and handed it to her with a delicate smile on his perfect lips.

She accepted it with a dawning look on her face. She was here to pay for her grandparents' retirement. _I'm finally paying them back for taking me in when I had nowhere else to go,_ she thought. The first real smile appeared on her pretty face, and they stepped inside together.

Kyoya looked up at the sound of soft footsteps, alerting the others to the approaching entourage. They all looked up, most of their faces nervous and it showed plainly; Miss Suoh's face was an impassive mask.

The doors of the library opened and two maids entered first, holding the doors as two noblemen (er, and a noblewoman I suppose) entered.

The Host Club couldn't stop the shock that rocked their bodies. Even Tamaki had been made speechless. Before them stood a girl that was slightly taller than Haruhi, but shorter than the twins, and had short hair that barely reached her shoulder, which had vivid electric blue streaks running through it.

Miss Suoh's eyes narrowed imperceptibly with her displeasure, but she resumed her studying of the girl. She realized she had lost a little more weight than the last time she had seen her, about two weeks ago, but she was still too plump for her liking.

She walked forward. "Come here, Clarice."

The blonde did as she was told, bowing for the old woman when she was before her. She forced herself to smile whilst looking up into Miss Suoh's wrinkled face. "Yes, Miss Suoh?" she questioned.

"You have dated no one, is this correct?" the heiress asked.

She blinked slowly. "No, my lady."

"Needless to say you are still a virgin?"

A blush. "Yes, my lady."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of," Miss Suoh snapped. "And I like you to stay that way. The contract on your grandparents' behalf with be illegitimate if you come here if you are pregnant. I have heard of your stepsister."

"She was not pregnant, my lady," Clarice said. _How much more of this must I endure,_ she thought.

"Sneaking out of a bedroom window to have the nastiest hooker sex…. It is no small wonder she was indeed not pregnant. I understand why your father was disgraced by her, making you the only heir…." Miss Suoh continued as if the girl before her had said nothing.

Clarice straightened, her heart pumping fast. "I am my father's only child, my lady. Even if he did have a large company that I could inherit, that would go to my stepmother, not myself."

"Ah, but you doubt your father?" Miss Suoh inquired.

She had no idea of what the other was speaking of.

The old woman continued. "You are in a strange position, Clarice. You are your father's first born, yet you are your mother's second." She snorted to show disdain. "You are correct: your father does not have anything which you can inherit besides a title. No more of this 'Parker' nonsense. He is a Suoh by marriage, and I will not call you otherwise."

The woman turned to her left. "Tamaki has shown no interest in our work. You don't seem to either. Be that as it may, we still expect you to behave by certain standards. If you join this ridiculous club he has started, the deal is off."

"Club?" Clarice asked. "What club?"

"The Host Club. It is ridiculous to see so many young women fawning over them; it makes me sick to my stomach. If you join said club the deal will be extinguished due to the fact I will not tolerate your presence if you are homosexual."

Tamaki rose, something Clarice had a feeling he would regret later. "But, dearest grandmother, Haruhi-,"

"I did not ask you to speak." She watched him with narrowed eyes until he was seated again. The cold woman then faced Clarice. "You are too plump. I understand how proud your grandparents were at your weight loss, but you will need to lose more by the end of summer. After reaching the weight I believe acceptable, Mrs. Hitachin will create some clothes for you.

"Also, you will need to be taught the appropriate etiquette that those of noble standing must learn, along with our language. Your sloppy French will not hold up here."

Clarice let all instructions fly in one ear and out the other. She was used to being ordered around by her father, and then her mother before she died. Her chest no longer tightened with the memory of her, but she still chose to refrain from thinking of her.

Eventually it would just cause pain.

"You are dismissed. You may accompany Tamaki and his friends back to Suoh Mansion #2, and I request that my son and I speak in private as to your future. You will probably be married within the next year or so," Miss Suoh finished thoughtfully.

She couldn't stop the look of horror on her face. She heard movement all around her, and felt a tiny hand clasp hers, dragging her away. When she looked down, she realized it was a small boy holding a bunny limply in his other hand. He was looking up at her with concern, and was trying to look encouraging.

She just wanted this day to be over.

Clarice was numb during the whole tour of Suoh Mansion #2, whilst her cousin was silent except to ask if she was alright.

She always said yes; she was just tired.

_ Tired of this nightmare._ Her mind wandered as she tried to imagine married life, married to a complete stranger. Would he be tender, yet condescending? Or perhaps unyielding and controlling? Her grandparents would never had let her go if they had known.

"Tamaki," a soft voice interrupted her host. "She's exhausted. Show her to her room so she can rest." That had come from a tall male with glasses.

They led her to a very large bedroom with ruby and sapphire draping with elephants at every corner, along with a grand piano on a raised platform by the window. The setting sun was seeping in, giving the room a faintly exotic look.

Tears welled up in her eyes and it was then that she realized she had been standing there and her cousin and his friends had left a while ago. She could still feel the heat on her shoulder from where Tamaki had squeezed her comfortingly.

On further inspection, Clarice found a letter with her name on it, taped to the bottom of the piano bench.

_Clarice,_

_I hope this reaches you in one piece. Thank you for your sacrifice, and I wanted to let you know that you don't have to stay there if you don't want to. We will figure something out if you wish to come home._

_We both love you very much, more than the money. We regret letting you go, and we hope we will see you again soon._

_Love,_

_Grampy_

She fell asleep on her bed, curled up within many plush elephants of different colors and sizes and ruby throw blankets, with the letter held against her chest. It was damp in certain places due to the wet, hot tears that rolled down her rosy cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying Face Down

Chapter Two

Periwinkle Blue

When her eyes opened, it was the middle of the night. The clock on her bedside table was lit up with see-through jewels sparkling with the red light that illuminated the clock face; it was around two in the morning.

Clarice felt wide awake, and a little stiff. Her body longed for her to lay back down and sleep, but instead she walked over to the piano. It was a gift from her grandfather, apparently, and she guessed it was also a form of apology. Yet she did not hold them accountable for this turn of event, and her love for them still burned like white-hot fire in her heart.

Her mind drifted back to her cousin, and she groaned aloud. She had forgotten to thank him for his kindness, and the same went for the others accompanying him. The only person whom she felt she did not need to thank was herself.

_Wake up,_ she told herself harshly. _You jumped into this willingly, so stop complaining. Make the best of it._ But when she once again thought of an arranged marriage, her stomach churned and she felt like sobbing again.

Her fingers accidentally brushed a random key and it echoed loudly within the spacious room. She waited expectantly for someone to come and tell her to be quiet, but when they didn't, she struck the keys again, this time deliberately.

She sat down slowly, wrapping a blanket loosely around her shoulders, and began to play. She let the chords wash over her, and when she closed her eyes, a world blossomed behind her them.

She had missed music.

Tamaki shuddered awake, surprised to hear indistinguishable sounds pouring out from the cracks in the door. His body was stiff as well from sleeping on the floor outside his cousin's new room. He had felt unbearably sad when he heard her weeping before she finally drifted into sleep, and he had followed her soon enough.

The others had left shortly after leaving Clarice alone; all except Kyoya, who was presumably still sleeping in Tamaki's bed.

The moon shone through the open window, and from its position, Tamaki could tell it was really late at night; or very early in the morning. He sat up slowly, as to avoid dizziness, and was alarmed when he discovered what the noise really was: music. He identified it as a piano only once his cousin began to play Peer Gynt's "Morning Mood".

He listened to the peaceful piano-playing and marveled at how well his cousin played, how elegant her sound was, how happy the music sounded.

Someone sat down next to him. Kyoya's glasses glinted in the moonlight, and he smiled slightly. "I thought I'd find you here."

Tamaki looked sheepish. "Did you worry when you woke up and I was gone?"

He mused about that. "Not really. I figured you weren't that lumpy mass on the couch by the window." He stretched like a cat. "I told _you _to take the bed, and _I'd_ sleep on the couch."

"You're my guest, Kyoya," the blonde said softly. "And my best friend. Whatever I have, you have."

The brunette stared at him for a moment, then started when Tamaki hugged him forcefully. "Thank you, Kyoya."

The blonde was pushed away. "Why are you thanking me? I have done nothing," Kyoya said.

"You're here, aren't you?" Tamaki said softly.

Kyoya leaned back against the wall. "I guess you're right."

}~*~{

"You want me to do what?!" she demanded.

"Lose fifty-one pounds before the end of summer," Ms. Suoh said calmly. She refused to even face the girl, her back to her as she sipped her tea in her ornate chair with a gold frame and emerald stitching upon the seat.

"Why fifty-one?" she demanded. "Just for good luck?"

"Temper, Clarice," the old woman chided. "No, if you lose fifty-one pounds, you will be at the acceptable weight."

"And what weight is that?"

"Ninety-five pounds, exactly. Not a milligram more."

Her jaw dropped, and was thankful yet again that she and the woman were alone in the study of Mansion 1. "How exactly do you expect me to lose that much weight in three months? Along with learning Japanese, _and_ studying for the entrance exams?"

"The entrance exams shall not be a problem, I wager," the Suoh heiress said quietly. "You are very smart Clarice, perhaps even smarter than Haruhi Fujioka, who plans to become an attorney. You inherited that from your mother, and I thank God that you did not inherit your smarts from your father."

She blinked in surprise. Was that a compliment? Impossible….

"As to your weight, it is monstrous. You are three times larger than most Japanese girls."

_Whelp, there goes that moment…_..

"And I have instructed the maids and butlers within Suoh Mansion 2 to speak nothing but Japanese whilst in your presence. You are resilient, Clarice, and as I said before, smart. I have faith in you that you will do what is asked of you. And if not for me and this family, then for your grandparents."

_That's playing dirty,_ she thought. She was outraged at her conditions for living with her distant relatives, and the impossible tasks set before her made her grit her teeth. But she was also slightly…….happy (?) at Miss Suoh's compliments.

She left the study in a daze, and the drive back to Suoh Mansion 2, alone.

The door opened, and the maids and butlers greeted her as they had before, except for one thing:

"_Konnichiwa!_"

}~*~{

"_Sore dewa _(Goodbye)," Clarice said, a headache already forming and her muscles were sore from training with Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, and her stomach was clenched with anguished hunger for something besides raw fish and dressing-less salads.

She sighed in exasperation, titling her face toward the bright blue sky, and said with anger, "Is there someone here who speaks English?"

The chauffer opened the car door as she hopped down the steps, and her bag suddenly felt heavy, like her feet. In the past three days she had lost two pounds, and had grown four centimeters, and her spirit had been broken little by little, and had been replaced with something new she couldn't identify.

_If I start becoming like these rich people, I'll jump off Ouran's tallest tower,_ she grumbled. _Or maybe I'll let Takashi kill me._

"Where to, Miss Suoh?"

She gaped at the elderly man who smiled at her from the rearview mirror, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "W-wait, I thought Grandmother told you to-,"

"I thought you needed a break, Miss Suoh," he said kindly. "You are looking better though. I haven't seen you this happy before."

She smiled back, and her eyes crinkled too. "Thank you, good sir."

"This may only be your first week here, but everyone here at Suoh Mansion 2 is happy you've arrived. You certainly are like your cousin, and you brighten every room you walk into with your smile. We are all very grateful for your presence, and that of young Master Tamaki."

Clarice said nothing to that, a blush flaming her cheeks. She was alarmed when she found that they were pulling into the massive Haninozuka estate. The bubbly, very small blonde boy waved jovially, seated upon Takashi's shoulders. A small smile appeared on his lips as she stepped out after the elderly chauffer opened the door.

He winked at her and then drove away.

"_Konnichiwa, _Mitsukuni; Takashi," Clarice sighed.

"You look tired Clara-chan," Hunny said worriedly.

"I am, Mitsukuni. But I still wish to train," she said, bowing respectfully. They walked together to the small (small compared to the rest of the dojos that were the size of her grandparents' home or larger) dojo that was surrounded y a beautiful cherry tree garden, and she inhaled deeply. The grass smelled of fresh rain, and the two boys smelled like it as well.

_Don't get used to it,_ her mind whispered.

With another sigh, she faced the very tall brunette, but refused to take off her long-sleeved shirt and only be in her shorts and tank top: they'd see the bruises and not want to fight her.

But this was part of the damn contract, and Clarice would fulfill it to the letter. She only hoped and prayed that it was worth it.

He struck out and as the hand came in contact with her stomach, the air blew out of her. She fell down, wincing against her will, but was up before they noticed. Her arms flailed violently, using this as a distraction so she could use her feet to get Takashi on the floor.

In short, it worked.

The past three days had taught her to be quick, and think that way too. He was so tall that his weakest point that he was less likely to protect was his legs. However, he was strong, so she needed to either be macho-man or to distract him.

Back to the matter at hand; while Clarice had managed to get Takashi on the floor, she did not anticipate him pulling her down with him. They landed in a rather compromising position, with her legs on both sides of the brunette, her hands in the same position, and their faces hovering over one another's.

She gulped, staring into his grey eyes, and noticed he had slightly lighter flecks of blue and grey around his pupil.

_Oh great,_ she groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lying Face Down**

**(A.N: I must apologize for taking so long to finish the last chapter, so I'm trying to hurry with this one. Thank you to all of you who are reading, but now I must ask a favor: as you know in the last chapter, Clarice had a little problem with Mori that consisted of him falling on top of her; not to mention that Ms. Suoh is going to force Clarice into an arranged marriage. I need your input to see which Host Club member she should end up with, aside from Tamaki of course. It would be most appreciated if you could send your votes in a review or email or other such form of communication that is available to you.**

**Thank you for reading and I look forward to your votes.**

**Sincerely,**

**Afrika1995)**

**Chapter Three**

**And One More Thing, Clarice**

**They stared at each other for a moment, and she noted once again with chagrin that the color of his eyes were captivating, and the heat from his body was sweltering. He got out from under her, moving her to the side gently, and apologized softly.**

**She didn't really care that he apologized, or that they were both staring at her. Her cheeks burned, and she wished she was away from them. She wished she had her grandparents' arms around her, to feel their soft kisses in her buttery hair, to hear their soft whispers that felt like butterfly wings against her cold skin.**

"**Clara-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asked.**

"**Yes," she said, standing and picking up the staff she had been using to strike Takashi down. "Let's just get this over with so I can go home."**

**They assented. **

**If there was one good thing about being in a lavishly wealthy home, it was that the gardens were beautiful. Upon her second day there, Clarice requested shyly that she be permitted to have her own small garden. The gardeners had been happy to do her requests, and she soon began telling them what she wanted.**

**As she stood in the midst of her incomplete garden, watching the men construct the turtle fountain, she felt a presence beside her.**

"**It is coming along nicely," Ms. Suoh said. "What flowers are you planning to have?"**

"**Some roses, some lilies, some cherry trees," the blonde responded cautiously. When things came to the Suoh heiress, she was nothing if not wary.**

"**I see. Perhaps this will motivate you to spend more time outside. I have no doubt this garden will be the loveliest of them all."**

**Blue eyes stared holes into the wrinkled face. "You-,"**

"**However, that is not why I am here."**

_**That figures,**_** she thought.**

"**After you have lunched, please join me in the regular meeting place."**

"**You mean the library?" Clarice drawled. **_**She makes it sound so 'secret-agent'.**_

"**Yes."**

**The woman disappeared and the blonde felt like pulling her hair out. **_**How is it that no matter what I say, she still manages to get the last word? Goddammit!**_

**After a rather boring, but nutritional, lunch, Clarice unhappily climbed the many stairs to the library Ms. Suoh had requested.**

**As she entered, she saw that she and her grandmother were not alone: a man with streaks of grey running through his black hair sat upon the plush couch; his glasses glinted in the sunlight, and it vaguely reminded her of someone she had met before, but she couldn't place it.**

"**You requested my presence, grandmother?" she drawled, realizing too late that she had accidentally used a Southern accent. She closed her eyes momentarily, reopening them to see the woman's nasty glare.**

"**Stop that nonsense, you stupid child."**

**Ouch. **

_**I blame my father for that one,**_** Clarice commented to herself. **_**He's the one I get my Southern roots from, even if he hates to admit it…. It makes perfect sense, when you think about it, considering he hates anyone with chocolate-colored skin….**_

"**Come here, Clarice. I assume you remember Tamaki's friend, Kyoya Ohtori: this is his father."**

_**Why does she always call me the same way? Is her vocabulary that small?**_** She knew it was nothing of the sort. **

**The blonde was aware of how lucky she was she had remembered to shower, relishing in the fact that she smelled like the roses that would soon occupy her garden, as she came forward to shake Mr. Ohtori's hand.**

**He stared at it a moment before shaking it with a firm grip.**

"**I see you haven't been able to educate her in the proper etiquette of greeting."**

**That made her blood boil; however, she tried to hold her tongue within the restraints of her mouth, but it broke free almost immediately.**

"**I beg your pardon sir, since I know nothing of manners apparently, but I was taught that it is very rude to speak ill of someone whilst they are in the same room as you, if you must speak ill at all. A true gentleman would know that."**

"**Clarice," Ms. Suoh said dangerously. "Please apologize at once."**

"**No," she said, facing her new grandmother with a type of bravery she thought had become lost to her. "I know I'm right, and I will not back down because of his social standing or connections to the family. Kyoya would not be this immature, I am positive, and he is considered to be the immature one. I will stand for what I believe in, whether you agree with it or not, but you will respect it."**

**The two adults looked shocked, as was Clarice, and she had no idea what to do. She had never truly expressed her feelings like that before, so she had never dealt with the consequences, and was wary of the other occupants of the library.**

**Finally, after a few minutes passed with the blonde's stomach clenching in horrible anxiety, fearful she had just terminated the contract, her grandmother spoke:**

"**You are excused, Clarice. You may go back to your garden."**

**She left eagerly, hearing before the door closed a rather interesting comment. She wouldn't think anything of it until later.**

**Haruhi was just shaking off the sprinkles of water through her hair when the door opened. She turned, opening her mouth to protest when she saw who it was. The brunette shut her mouth, meeting the beautiful hazy eyes of the other girl. They stared at each other a moment, and it was strange how upset the other girl looked.**

**It puzzled Haruhi.**

"**Are you alright?" she asked softly.**

"**You're one of Tamaki's friends, right?" Clarice exhaled.**

"**Yes. I'm in the Host Club."**

**The blonde froze a moment, remembering her first day in Japan.**

"…_**..If you join said club the deal will be extinguished due to the fact I will not tolerate your presence if you are homosexual."**_

_**Tamaki rose, something Clarice had a feeling he would regret later. "But, dearest grandmother, Haruhi-,"**_

"_**I did not ask you to speak." **_

"**Of course. You're the one Grandmother insisted was a lesbian. I apologize for that, Miss Fujioka."**

**Haruhi blinked. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't say it."**

"**One of my family members said it whilst in your presence, and to say it to a guest is despicable. As this is now my new home, and you were my guest at the time it was said, it is only expected that I apologize."**

_**And this is the wretch Tamaki's grandmother says has no manner,**_** Haruhi thought in amazement. **_**If she were a Host, she'd be very popular with the ladies.**_

**She smiled brilliantly. It was Clarice's turn to be amazed. "Tamaki apologized too. It's okay, really. She's a lot worse to you guys than she'll ever be to me, so it doesn't bother me too much. I just get mad when she's like that to you."**

"**I have a contract to fulfill, and I will do whatever it takes to fulfill it," Clarice said, blushing as she realized that Haruhi was trying to get dressed after taking a shower. **_**Why they chose my room I will never know….**_

**The brunette, successfully reading the other's expression, hurried to explain. "Well, um, I fell down, and Tamaki told me I could take a shower and he'd get me some clothes…. I like this room the best in the whole mansion."**

"**Really?" Clarice smiled. "I do too. I really need to thank Tamaki for doing this. I wonder who told him I love elephants?"**

**She was halfway out the door when the brunette realized something. Slightly sad, she called out to the heiress.**

"**You'd fulfill the contract even if it meant marrying a complete stranger? I don't think your grandparents would like that, Clarice."**

**She stiffened. "I will do it for them, and only them. And they never have to know, now do they?"**

**The door closed behind her, leaving Haruhi clutching herself as she shivered, although it had nothing to do with the temperature.**

**Well, well, well, apparently Clarice has finally gotten in touch with a thing I'd like to call bravery! Ha, I know I could never do what she did, that woman is WAY too scary. Anyway, I look forward to your votes if you decide to do so, and I should mention something else detrimental to the story:**

**One, I realized too late that I paired Tamaki with Kaoru when I was submitting this story, but that isn't true. So I apologize for that.**

**Two, was that in the beginning I screwed up with Ms. Suoh's name. I called her Miss Suoh, but that actually is used to describe Clarice.**

**And I have taken way too long to submit this. One may blame the weather for taking out my internet.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**


End file.
